


We Can Come Back from This.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anger, Angst, Breakup, Comfort/Angst, Crazy Rick, Crying, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Jessie lives, Kissing, Possessive Rick, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ZA, emotionally hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, it was the moment she'd longed for yet, it was the moment she'd never wanted to pass.</p><p>To see the man she'd loved, the man that had left her behind and continued on without her. How was she supposed to feel? What was she even going to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wanna Take You Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after [A Lover of Rain.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6428488)
> 
> Set against my [Harder the Second Time to Rebuild.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373210/chapters/14597935) AU

Somehow, it was the moment she'd longed for yet, it was the moment she'd never wanted to pass.

To see the man she'd loved, the man that had left her behind and continued on without her. How was she supposed to feel? What was she even going to say? 

She didn't speak, didn't move. Just gazed up at him. Lost in him just like she used to be before. Hurt, Overjoyed, feeling her heart ripping in two within her. Fighting the want to go back with him, repair their relationship but, she couldn't do that. Could she? Forest green eyes stared at cold blue, closing at the sensation of his fingers brushing along her cheek. Wiping the tears, and rain away like he'd done so many times.

Comforting Her.

"Why did you leave Jessie?"

Every word was a whisper against her lips. Low, deep, perfect.

"I-I needed somewhere else."

It was pitiful how small her voice sounded. How underused since she'd been on the road. She shivered softly, feeling the ghost of his mouth against her own.

"You-You're with Michonne Rick. I saw it before I left."

She tried once more. Once more to make herself not fall into the arms, she needed now more than ever. The arms, she'd felt so safe curled within at night.

"I want you to come back with me, come home with me Jessie."

She wanted to, wanted nothing more than to go _Home._ But it wasn't her home now. Sam, Ron, nothing was left for her there. What would she be going back to? Graves, the memories of what used to be?

"I can't Rick."

She could feel the tears she'd denied for so long. Spilling and running down her face like the rain beading down overhead. Crying, and weeping the way she'd done in the beginning. Feeling Ricks arms curling around her, lifting, and carrying her toward the truck parked near the edge of the forest surrounding the small patch of road.

"I'm taking you Home. Well, come back from this Angel I know we can."

That was when she thought of Tom. She couldn't leave him, not after all they'd been through together.

"Rick wait, theres someone else we have to take back if I'm coming with you."


	2. Its Still Standing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jessie?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "You really wanna stay here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have decided on doing a ten chapter ficlet multi chapter thing.
> 
> I don't know we'll see where this goes guys.
> 
> Tags will be added to keep spoilers out of the story.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's silent between them all, the entire ride back.

Somehow, it's never been as quiet as it is right now.

Even when the walls had come down, she'd heard the sounds, heard the screams of people she'd seen come and go for years. Lives she'd seen change as time went by around them gone in an instance.

It felt so strange.

So......Silent in her world these days.

Rick said nothing, just drove blue eyes staring straight ahead through the windshield. While Tom fidgeted beside her, seeming even more lost than she was. All three of them lost in silence.

"A lot changed since you left."

She believed that, a lot had changed since her last day there. Two mounds of dirt, a home she could never bring herself to go back inside. Memories of somewhere that they'd foolishly called safe from the outside world. A world that had brought down their walls so easily, like it'd never meant anything.

"I know. A lot has changed since then." 

Alexandria's gates are still standing, rebuilt, looking more weathered than she remembered them ever looking. It's strange, being back here. Seeing the place she'd never thought she'd see again. 

This isn't the place she remembered. The Home she remembered, but like everything else its changed.

Something new to adjust to being around.

Tom said nothing as he climbed out of the truck, grabbing his backpack, and holding his hand out for Jessie to take. 

The first night was something she'd almost forgotten how it felt. Being somewhere new, getting used to everything all over again, but, somehow, she didn't feel like she did the first night in Alexandria with Pete. She feels safer.

"This is where you're from?"

"Yeah, it was a lot nicer before. Safer."

Her words are barely more than a whisper, but enough, she can see Tom nod in her Peripheral vision. Slinking down and curling up on the floor beneath her jacket directly beside Tom. Feeling the icy glare on her from something she didn't see, but she knew, what it was. Knew who it was.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"You really wanna stay here?"

She hesitates for a moment on answering. Knows full well the answer should be no, that they should leave and head back for the road. Find a car, and keep driving until the tanks empty but she doesn't. She knows they need this, proper rest, food, water, even if it's just for a few days until they can decide where they're heading when they leave,

"Just for a few days."

There's silence between them for a few moments before she finally falls asleep. Haunted by the same dream she has every night. Blue eyes, and screams, the jerk of her son's hand and the dark crimson filling the streets and running like water.


	3. I Missed You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you Angel," he says, every word a deep whisper in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> It's been a while since this got an update so!
> 
> I'll be updating some of my older fics soon guys just be patient.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Click, Click, Click._

She knows the sound.

Knows it better than the sound of the growls, the screams, although shes gotten used to those these days.

Toms still asleep beside her.

Out cold because out there, sleep isn't something either of them have been getting much of.

She doesn't move as the clicking gets closer.

Clicks becoming soft, barely audible thuds on the carpet beside her until they fall silent.

She feels fingers running through her hair, rough, hot, fingers she remembers.

Slowly running through blonde strands, until his hand runs lower, and lower.

Fingers running along the curve of her hip, and dipping between denim clad thighs.

Green eyes open suddenly, and stare up at him.

Blue eyes, and raven curls, smile on his face as he leans close.

She can feel his hand between her legs, hot breath ghosting her cheeks and neck, as she turns onto her back.

He doesn't speak, just leans closer.

Mouth ghosting over her own, as she turns away and hears his chuckle against the shell of her ear.

"I missed you Angel," he says, every word a deep whisper in the darkness.

"Go home Rick."

Her eyes meet his own, and for a moment, he looks at her as if he's about to lose it. She's seen that look once before, the night he killed Pete.

But he doesn't hurt her, doesn't do anything except smile before he pulls away.

"You're on watch tomorrow night with me," he says, and then he's gone.


	4. I Missed You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You missed me, I know you did."
> 
> "Things have changed."
> 
> "I haven't," he says against her mouth, hands gripping her and yanking her hard toward him as his lips press against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know I'm terrible at updating this but I am keeping updates coming!
> 
> Next chapter will pick right up after the last line.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow, she manages to get up from beside Tom and make her way upstairs.

Shed each layer of clothes, until shes bare, and slips into the shower.

Hand on the tiles, and feeling the warmth of the water beading down on her flesh.

Before she starts crying.

She shouldn't be alive and she knows it.

They should be here.

Safe and sound.

But they aren't.

She's here instead and now she's exactly back where she tried to run away from.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She steps out of the showers and runs her hand over the mirror.

Slender fingers touching the glass as she looks at herself for the first time since the night before all hell broke loose.

Green eyes staring back at her looking hollow and lifeless.

She looks tired.

Worn down.

Every single ounce of her emotions somehow reflected back and staring at her as she smashes the glass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She gets dressed as Tom comes rushing upstairs knife in hand and eyes wild rushing through the door and breathing a sigh of relief as he sees her standing there.

Before his eyes go to the sink, and the floor and he looks at her.

"Jessie, what happened?"

"Nothing."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't say anything as they sit beside one another on the porch.

Just gently places a hand on her shoulder.

Reassuring and safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It isn't until dark Rick comes to the House.

Rifle in hand as he hands it to her, fingers brushing against her own, and causing green eyes to gaze up into blue as she sees that smile slowly creeping across his lips.

"Come on."

She follows him to the landing, climbing up and refusing his help as they stand there over looking Alexandria from the gate and the woods behind them.

It's silent out here.

Dead silent like a fucking ghost town which is practically what this place will be someday.

Before she hears him chuckle beside her.

"I missed you Jessie," he says, blue eyes staring at her for a moment before he looks away.

"I would have thought you had other things to think about while I was gone. Things like Alexandria, rebuilding, your kids, Michonne."

He's silent for a moment, eyes staring ahead until suddenly they're on her again.

"I did. But I thought about you too. I still do," he says, every word a deep whisper as he moves closer to where she is.

Hand touching her cheek, and running through blonde hair. Leaning close enough, his lips ghost her own.

"You missed me, I know you did."

"Things have changed."

"I haven't," he says against her mouth, hands gripping her and yanking her hard toward him as his lips press against hers.


End file.
